Amante de las reglas
by MariSeverus
Summary: El único que trató de encontrar a Umbridge.


Nada le pertenece a Mari. Solo ideas. El resto, propiedad de JK.

* * *

A M A N T E D E L A S R E G L A S:

Estaba cómodamente sentado en su silla, en su despacho. Miraba con atención, una serie de ensayos que serían su presa y estaba listo para reprobarlos a todos y a cada uno de los que habían entregado. Y comenzaría exquisitamente, por Potter y compañía. Luego por Neville, como postre.

Entintaba su pluma con una floritura de su muñeca y secaba los restos de tinta, listo para su trabajo. Miraba con atención, la sarta de tonterías que Potter había escrito sobre los beneficios del ópalo. Con una sonrisa curvada en sus finos labios, dejaba la primera letra, del primer larguísimo comentario que pensaba escribir en su pergamino. Haciéndole saber por supuesto, que era un bueno para nada y que mejor se dedicaba a lavar orinales, que para eso sí servía.

Antes de sonreír y felicitarse a sí mismo, alguien abría su puerta con ímpetu y el tintero caía sobre su mano, manchándolo todo a su paso y rodando hasta el suelo. Alzó la mirada y su ceja se arqueó con furia.

— ¡Filch! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estoy a mitad de algo muy importante! ¿Qué no lo ves, maldita sea?

— Pues lamento mucho interrumpirle esta noche, profesor Snape. Pero necesito su ayuda con urgencia y espero que pueda prestármela, puesto que yo vivo sirviéndole y jamás le he pedido algo a cambio.

¿Qué pensaba conseguir con tal lógica? Severus carraspeó y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo, guardándolo luego en un cajón del escritorio. Se armó de paciencia y se acomodó en su silla.

— Primero que nada, cierra la puerta. Alguien podría oírnos. Pasa y dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

Filch no sabía exactamente, cómo dirigirse a Snape. Precisamente, tanto tiempo trabajando para él. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Era mucho más complicado que hacerle una pregunta o hablarle de niños molestos, que se burlaban de él y de su gata, y qué castigo darles.

— Necesito su ayuda para encontrar a la señorita Umbridge.

Parpadeó visiblemente confundido y pensó que quizá había escuchado mal o que sus oídos fallaban por la tinta. Que ni siquiera había entrado en sus orejas. Juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su quijada sobre ellas. Lo miró con atención e inspirando visiblemente.

— A ver, explícamelo mejor Filch. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero encontrarla. Escuché que los centauros la corrieron por el bosque prohibido.

— ¿Y para qué quieres encontrar a esa despreciable mujer, amante de los gatos?— preguntó Snape con curiosidad y Filch frunció el ceño con mucha fuerza, como si hubiesen dicho que cada una de las reglas de Hogwarts, estaban todas rotas o ya no iban a existir.

— ¡Ella no es detestable y mucho menos se burle de sus gustos, profesor Snape!

Parpadeó sorprendido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, ante el ímpetu que demostraba su "colega". Suspiró y movió una de sus manos con desdén. Filch parecía aireado y respiraba agitadamente.

— Resulta que es la única mujer que comprende la importancia de las reglas, nadie más aquí lo parece entender. ¡Y no sabe cuánto me preocupa que esté allá afuera, sola!

Esas palabras juntas, no sonaban muy bien. Severus se apartó del escritorio y se levantó. Caminó hacia su ventana más próxima, la única y miró a través de ella. Con otra inspiración, pero esta vez débil, continuó.

— ¿Y quieres encontrarla solo por eso?

— Sí y también por otro asunto, pero no sé si usted debería saberlo.

— Bueno, si crees que no soy digno para eso... entonces ve y díselo a Albus. Él seguro te ayudaría. Ayuda a todo el mundo, aunque sea una serpiente cascabel con forma de hombre.

— Porque estoy enamorado de ella...

Parpadeó y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

Bien... ambos eran amantes de las reglas. Sí, sin duda.

— Supongo que sí. No hay por qué ponerlo en duda. Si quieres mi ayuda, entonces te sugiero que investigues y me traigas resultados. Luego, ya veremos qué se puede hacer.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el pasillo. La situación más extraña que jamás había presenciado. Y sin ayuda de Albus.


End file.
